The subject matter described herein relates generally to operating wind turbines and, more particularly, to determining a possible power output of one or more wind turbines when the wind turbines are operating in a curtailed state.
Wind turbines utilize wind energy to generate or produce electrical power. Multiple wind turbines may be installed at a site to form a wind farm. At times, the operator of a wind farm may operate wind turbines in the farm at a curtailed level of operation (i.e., less than a maximum level of operation). For example, curtailed operation may be necessary to meet a maximum power output requested by the operator of a power grid to which the wind farm is connected.
The wind farm operator may be entitled by a contractual, regulatory, or other obligation to compensation for revenue lost due to curtailment. Accordingly, the grid operator may wish to accurately estimate such lost revenue. Further, the wind farm operator may wish to determine an amount of excess capacity for power production when one or more wind turbines is operating in a curtailed state.